White Saint Valentines
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: If you were Rinnosuke, you'd be cautious of any help any girl tries to give you too. Especially on White Day. Well...Byakuren's fine...right?


"So this is the store Reimu told me about..." Byakuen said as she stood outside of Kourindou.

"Hello?" She called out as she entered the store.

For a moment no one answered. Then a rustling sound came from the back room.

"Sorry." The shopkeeper said as he rushed out, "I didn't think I'd have an actual customer today."

Byakuren snickered. The storekeeper glanced down at the apron he was wearing, "O-Oh. Sorry for my appearance, I was making something in the back room."

"I should be the one apologizing." Byakuren shook her head, "I'm just not used to seeing men in aprons I suppose."

"..."

"Anyway, I was told to come here if I ever needed something."

"Who told you that?" The shopkeeper's eyes seemed to frown.

"Reimu."

"Reimu told you that?" He said, "Damn. She's going to blackmail me for some food for this later isn't she?"

"Um...Kourin?"

"Kourin?" The shopkeeper frowned.

"That's your name isn't it?" Byakuren asked, "Reimu told me-"

"My name's Rinnosuke."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry." Byakuren cried, bowing

"It's fine." Rinnosuke sighed, "This is all Reimu's fault anyway."

"Um...About the thing I'm searching for-"

"Oh. Sorry, but I'm not in service today." Rinnosuke said, "I'm busy."

"Is it what you're making?"

"Yeah."

"What are you making?" Byakuren asked.

"...Chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's going to be White Day soon. I'm going to have to give out more chocolate than I can afford so I decided to make my own."

"Oh my. You must have gotten quite a lot of chocolate then." Byakuren smiled.

"I didn't get anything." Rinnosuke scowled.

…

"Then why-"

"If I didn't they won't ever stop pestering me about it." Rinnosuke said, looking down.

"I-I see..."

"Sorry. If you want you can come back later. Sometime after White Day preferably." Rinnosuke said.

"I'll help."

"Eh?"

Byakuren smiled, "I'll help."

"...With?"

"The chocolates." Byakuren said as she walked past Rinnosuke and into the back room.

* * *

"W-Wait!" Rinnosuke cried as he ran after her, "Do you even know how to make chocolates?"

"Of course." Byakuren said as she took an extra apron from a hanger, "Although it's been a while since I've done any cooking so I'm going to have to ask you to assist me a little."

"T-There's really no need for you to help me." Rinnosuke scratched his head, "Don't you have temple business to tend to?"

"I'm sure Shou can handle it." Byakuran said as she walked past Rinnosuke again to look at the ingredients, "Now. What are you up to?"

"...I'm not too sure about this..."

"If I help you won't have to give me chocolate."

"Over here." Rinnosuke said walking to a giant pot, "I already finished the mixture and I was going to stir it."

"Oh. You're already so close to being done." Byakuren said, walking over to the pot.

"No this is just a test batch." Rinnosuke sighed, "I'm testing the texture of the chocolate first."

"I'm surprised to see you're so serious about this." Byakuren said staring at the boiling batch.

"If I'm going to do it then I mind as well do it right."

"Do you mind if I test a bit of it?" Byakuren asked as she picked up a big wooden spoon from the table.

"Be my guest."

Byakuren dipped the tip of the spoon into the mixture and brought up a small amount. She took a sip. Rinnosuke watched as she stood there, silently testing the chocolate.

"...How is it?"

"...It's kind of slimy." Byakuren frowned, staring at the mixture, "Almost akin to peanut butter. Ah, were you trying to make peanut butter chocolate?"

"No." Rinnosuke sighed, "I'm not that good."

"Mmm...well it's a start." Byakuren smiled, "Let's try stirring it. Maybe that'll loosen the texture."

"Ah, I've got just the thing." Rinnosuke said, running out of the room.

* * *

He came back with a strange human device.

"It's an electric mixer." Rinnosuke said as he plugged it in, "Though it was damaged when I found it so I asked Nitori to fix it up for me."

"Oh, how exciting." Byakuren said, eyes aglow, "I've yet to see a modern machine in action."

"Let's set it on low first." Rinnosuke said, just as excited as he lowered the tip of the mixer into the batch.

_**VRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

* * *

"I don't think it was supposed to be that fast." Byakuren said as she wiped the chocolate from her eyes.

"Yeah." Rinnosuke sighed as he wiped his glasses, "Guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Ah, hold on. You've got chocolate on your face."

"I've got chocolate everywh-"

Rinnosuke jolted as Byakuren licked a bit of chocolate from his cheek.

"I'll get us a towel." Byakuren smiled as she walked away.

* * *

"My arms are getting tired." Rinnosuke sighed as he continued to stir the mixture.

"Then tag out." Byakuren said as she stopped splitting cocoa beans.

"Ah, I can't possibly ask you to-"

"Don't be so reserved." Byakuren smiled, "Despite my looks I'm quite strong."

"Ah, that's right, I remember someone telling me that you specialize in Enhancement Magic."

"Yep."

"Do you think that might help here?" Rinnosuke asked as he stared at the batch.

"Mmm...we can give it a try."

"Alright." Rinnosuke said as he stopped stirring, "I'll leave it to you."

Byakuran took her position as Rinnosuke sat down and massaged his shoulders.

"Namusan." Byakuren said, clapping her hands together.

She reached out, taking hold of the spoon and breathed in.

"HA!"

Byakuren's arms were a blur as she stirred.

"T-That's amazing!" Rinnosuke cried as he watched, "We should be done in seconds like this!"

"Should I go faster?" Byakuren asked.

"You can go faster?!"

"Y-Yes."

Rinnosuke watched in awe as Byakuren's stirring became even faster. So impressed was he that he didn't noticed the pot rocking precariously until-

_**SMASH!**_

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry!" Byakuren cried, bowing deeply, "I didn't mean to break it!"

"No it's my fault." Rinnosuke said as he mopped up the spilled chocolate, "I should have been more aware."

"Still...I must help! Let me help you!"

"You can help me by finishing up those cocoa beans." Rinnosuke said, "With the first batch gone we have to start our second even faster."

"O-Okay."

Byakuren was about to go work on the beans when she stopped.

"Wait."

Rinnosuke looked up as Byakuren picked up a smaller spoon and reached into the remains of the pot to get a small amount of the remaining batch. She took a sip.

"...It's smooth." Byakuren said, surprised, "Come taste this!"

Rinnosuke quickly knelt down as Byakuren refilled the spoon and fed it to him.

"It is!" He cried, "Amazing. How long do you think it'll take to get this same consistency with normal stirring?"

"Mmm..." Byakuren frowned as she tasted the chocolate again, "...Maybe about an hour."

"An hour?!"

"O-Or 2."

Rinnosuke sighed.

"...R-Rinosuk-"

"Well then we have no time to waste." Rinnosuke said, quickly snapping back up, "Byakuren, it's even more important that you finish those beans as quickly as possible. I'll finish mopping this up and bring a new pot. If we hurry we should get the second batch done by nightfall."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Night fell as the 2 finally had dinner.

"It's not the exact same consistency." Rinnosuke frowned.

"We're close though. Maybe a few more minutes of stirring. 30 maybe?"

"Probably." Rinnosuke said as he ate his rice with a side of chocolate.

"...Is something troubling you?" Byakuren noticed.

"The taste. It's rather bland."

"Bland?" Byakuren said as she took another bite of her rice, "...Yeah. Sadly it is rather bland."

"Mmm, but how do I change the taste? What do I add?"

"Mmm..."

"...Ah! I'm sorry. I'm troubling you with my problems aren't I." Rinnosuke said, "I've made a ton of advancements in my chocolates today thanks to you. That's more than enough help."

"...I'm coming again tomorrow."

"Eh?!"

"The chocolate's nowhere near finished and I'm sure you'd need help." Byakuren said defiant against any opposition, "We barely got 2 batches of chocolates done today. At this rate you won't make it."

"But...what about your temple work?"

"I'm sure Shou can handle it."

"T-That's no good! You can't just skip work to help me make chocolates!"

"...It appears I'm very much similar to you, Rinnosuke. If I'm going to do it, I mind as well do it right."

"...I'll be counting on you tomorrow then."

"I'll be in your care as well." Byakuren smiled, "I hope we continue to get along."

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Byakuren!" Rinnosuke cried as he ran out from the back room, "You're actually here."

"I promised didn't I?" Byakuren smiled.

"Well then listen to this! I found out you could manipulate the texture of the chocolate with the milk content! Here, try the batch I made this morning."

Byakuren took the chocolate that Rinnosuke offered her and popped it in her mouth, "...Oh. It is rather smooth."

"Isn't it? We can waste less time on stirring now!"

"That's great. But..."

"What?" Rinnosuke frowned, "Did you notice something?"

"Try eating one yourself. Focus on the taste this time."

"...Oh. It's way too milky." Rinnosuke sighed.

"Yes. So even if the milk can make the chocolate smoother, it can overpower the chocolate's taste. We need to find a balance."

"As expected of you." Rinnosuke smiled, "It's a good thing you're here. I probably would've spent another batch with that milk before I realized the taste."

"I-It's nothing."

"It's a good thing you're here. I have a one-track mind so I wouldn't notice anything else."

Byakuren looked away, slightly flushed.

"Byakuren?"

"A-Anyway, how much milk do you think we should use now?" Byakuren said as she marched towards the back room.

"Well we'll have to lower the amount for sure." Rinnosuke mused as he followed her, "But I don't think we need to change it too much. Maybe a few teaspoons short."

"I don't think the flavor of the chocolate would come through enough though."

"Really? Then let's..."

* * *

Over the next few days, Byakuren would return to the Kourindou daily to help with the chocolate. Within days they had begun to master balancing milk and chocolate and as the next batch was being finished, they starting thinking about the flavor.

"What do you think the flavor should be?" Rinnosuke asked as Byakuren prepared dinner.

"Hm? Well I haven't really tried out any new favors with this dish, but I don't think this would be a good time to tes-"

"I was talking about the chocolate."

"Oh! Well that's your decision isn't it?" Byakuren said as she set the table, "It's your chocolate anyway."

"Oh come now." Rinnosuke smiled, "You've helped me way too much for the past week. You've put as much effort as I have into the chocolate, it's no longer just my chocolate. It's our chocolate."

Byakuren stared at Rinnosuke with a light blush, "T-Thank you."

Rinnosuke watched as Byakuren silently brought over the dishes and rice.

"Let's muse it over dinner shall we?" Byakuren smiled as she sat down.

"Thanks for the food."

"So I was thinking-" Rinnosuke began as he ate, "...Mmm! This is delicious!"

"Eh?"

"This is delicious, Byakuren." Rinnosuke cried as he took another bite.

"T-Thank you. To be honest I was worried. It's been years since I last cooked and I thought I'd be obsolete."

"Don't be ridiculous, even in a thousand years, good food is still good food." Rinnosuke smiled, "Plus this old-style cooking is really unique. I bet you'd be a great mother."

"I-Is that so..." Byakuran said as she looked away, trying to hide her deepening blush.

* * *

"That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Byakuren smiled as she collected the dishes.

"Ah. The chocolate should be done soon." Rinnosuke said as he got up to check on them, "Yep. Come on."

Byakuren followed Rinnosuke to the chocolate. They each dipped a spoon in it and took a sip.

"..."

"..."

"This is a good texture." Byakuren said.

"Yeah. I think we should stick with this." Rinnosuke agreed, "Though depending on the taste we might have to alter it a little. But as simple milk chocolate goes, this is perfect."

"Um...about the taste." Byakuren began, "I think we should stick with milk chocolate."

"Really? Why?"

"It's the most basic sure, but it's traditional. It'd take the least experimentation and if we're trying to make good chocolate in a short time, then milk is the best option. Good chocolate is not dependent on a unique flavor."

"Mmm..."

"O-Of course if you want to use a different flavor, I won't mind. It's your chocolate afterall."

"That's no good." Rinnosuke smiled, "I just said that this was our chocolate didn't I? Milk chocolate is kinda bland, but you make a good point. Though if we keep on with milk chocolate, we'd need to be sharper and more judgmental than before."

Rinnosuke glanced at Byakuren, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Though if it really is Our chocolate, then should we increase the batch size? I'd love to be able to let Shou and the others try our chocolate as well."

"Ah. Of course."

"Then what shall we work on next?"

"Well the chocolate's smooth enough, but the taste of the chocolate itself isn't strong enough." Rinnosuke mused, "But if we change the milk amount it might change the smoothness."

"Then we'd just have to make the chocolate taste deeper. Let's check the fermentation process."

* * *

Rinnosuke looked up from his book.

…

"I guess she's really not coming today."

He sighed as he closed his book and got up, "I shouldn't be surprised. The rain's coming down rather hard today."

He stared out the window as the rain echoed around his empty store.

"...Maybe I should make some teru bozu." He sighed as he turned away and began walking to the back room. He stopped short when the door suddenly burst open.

"S-Sorry for being so late!" Byakuren gasped, "Something came up at the temple and I got held back. By the time it was over, the rain had begun falling."

Rinnosuke could only stare in shock at her.

"Oh! I remembered we were running out of milk so I ran down to the human village and brought some."

"..."

"...Rinnosuke?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Rinnosuke cried as he recovered, "You're soaking wet. I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you." Byakuren said as he ran off, "Did you start on the chocolate already?"

"N-No." Rinnosuke said as he came back with the towel.

"Really?" Byakuren smiled, "Why?"

"...Didn't really feel like it."

Byakuren snickered.

"W-What?!"

"Nothing." Byakuren smiled as she dried herself off, "Well? Did you check on the fermentation process?"

"Yeah. There doesn't seem much difference."

"That doesn't mean it might not affect the taste. Come on, let's check."

* * *

"Done." Rinnosuke cried as he collapsed on the table, "All the chocolates are finally done!"

"Thank goodness." Byakuren smiled, "Though we did cut it a little close."

"Yeah." Rinnosuke said as he turned his head to look at the calender, "I have a long day ahead of me."

"Who told you to wait until the day before White Day?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Rinnosuke frowned, "Though I almost regret it now..."

"Cheer up." Byakuren said, "At least we're done."

"Yeah..."

"...Here." Byakuren said as she placed a small packet next to Rinnosuke.

"Hm? Weren't you going to give your chocolates to your temple?"

"Yep."

"Then what's this?"

"Chocolate." Byakuren smiled.

"...Why?"

"I simply had some extra. So I'm giving them to you."

"Me?" Rinnosuke asked, surprised.

"I do hope you'll at least try them." Byakuren said as she got up, "Maybe...someday you'll recognize my true feelings."

"Eh?"

Byakuren simply bowed and left with a polite good bye and a smile.

* * *

Rinnosuke stared at the packet that sat on his table.

"...What is she thinking?" Rinnosuke said to himself as he opened the packet, "We made the same chocolate. I already know what it tastes like-"

He stopped once he ate one.

"...T-This is delicious!" Rinnosuke cried as he quickly tried another, "This isn't the chocolate that we made?! When did she have the time...what is this made of anyway?"

Rinnosuke closed his eyes as he tried to analyze the chocolate.

"...I can't see it."

…

"Dammit, I'm going to have to give her chocolate next year aren't I?"


End file.
